Disney Forever: The Animated Series
Disney Forever: The Animated Series is a drama science fiction fantasy action adventure TV show. Plot: A year has passed since the events of the movie and the Guardians have to stop new villains from releasing the old Disney villains from their prison. Voice Actors/Actresses Heroes *Cam Clarke as Cody Flashblade: The adopted son of Wild Wing who is the leader of the Mighty Ducks and the Guardians. *Rob Paulson as Frank: The owner of Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel and the triplets and is the son of Jim Dear and Darling and is the hot head. *Barry Gordon as Bruce: The Brains of the team and is the new owner of the Dalmatians. *Townsend Coleman as Alexander Fox Xanatos: The Son of David and Fox Xanatos and is an ally to the Gargoyle Clan and is one of five boys in the prophecy. *Jaleel White as Carter: A boy who is both the muscles and the brains of the team and is an orphan who lives in Agrabah. *Kath Soucie as Princess Rosie: The princess of the Dimension. She was rescued by the team. *Kate Micucci as Pam: The psychic who tries to help the princess escape from the Castle. *Maurice LaMarche as Charles: The royal knight to the Kingdom. *Jim Cummings as King Arthur: An immortal man who created all the Disney heroes to stop Deus's plans to overrun the earth with Villains. He was soon killed in the final battle. *Paul Dobson as Tom: The former villain who was mind controlled by Vrogg to destroy the guardians but later joined their side. *Bumper Robinson as Ian Maza: The son of Talon and Maggie and was living with the Mutates and looks more human then the others and is the Guardians' ally. *Greg Cipes as Morty Maza: The adopted son of Elisa Maza and Goliath and an ally to the Gargoyle Clan and was a former con artist before joining the Guardians to stop the Whitners. Villains *Multiple Voice actors: The Whitners: An alien race who considers all other aliens filth, like the Highbreed from Ben 10 or the Daleks from Dr. Who, and are the main antagonists in Season 1. *John Damaggio as Argor Zaldor: An alien warlord whose interest is to become a god to the entire Disney universe and is the darkest villain of them all, compared to the events of Judge Claude Frollo, Scar and Bill Cipher but less comical and insane and is the main antagonist of Season 2. *Corey Burton as Lord Vrogg: the main antagonist from the movie as he returns to get his revenge on the Guardians who defeated him and is the main antagonist of Season 3. *Jeff Bennet as Deus: A demon like squid and is the true main antagonist of not just the series but all of the Disney Franchises. He created every Disney villain in existence to get his revenge on the real Earth but was always stopped by the heroes created by Arthur and was destroyed but did not stop creating future villains and is the main antagonist of Season 4. Category:Disney shows Category:Disney XD Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows